El poder del Adiós
by UsukEren
Summary: Jean no sabia que seria el ultimo adiós... ese adiós dejo un vació que lo busca sanar con el recuerdo pero ahora que Marco esta ahí para darle fuerza y fe vera que el dolor no es mas que un simple sentimiento que nunca existió porque paso sus últimos momentos con su amado. para Jean significo un adiós para siempre pero Marco le recordó algo que lo tatuó en sus sentimientos...


El poder del adiós

NARRACIÓN JEAN:

Tu corazón roto esta y se siente frio, veo tu alma pero la oscuridad ya la invadió y no puedo decir adiós a ese adiós… a ese dolor que está debajo de la soledad… adiós esa es la palabra correcta.

Tu cuerpo recostado en el frio pavimento me hace pensar si podre lograr vivir en la luna que nos juramos amarnos eternamente.

Un adiós no es suficiente…no ahora para decirte adiós y replicar por no haber sido tu luz, la luz que rompió tu alma y ahora brillas en mi mundo.

Tu comprendes a los débiles ahora sé que esas palabras significaban que tu corazón sufrió por millares y no hice nada para cambiarlo.

Deseo poder ver y sentir la marea del mar de la que alguna vez oí hablar a Eren e ir al cielo donde te encuentras y volver a ser uno para siempre fusionando nuestros sentimientos en un suave aroma a vainilla.

Las últimas palabras no debieron ser tomadas a la ligera y menos sabiendo que eran las ultimas debajo de un beso oculto que rompe el dolor de todo ser que llora tu adiós; porque ahora no entiendo tu sentimiento, tu adiós, marco un final en mi alma y pude decidir luchar por ti…. Ese adiós me dejo en claro que fue lo último que recibí de ti.

Me gustaría despertar y pensar que todo fue un sueño y ese adiós nunca existió…. Ahora tu cuerpo no es más que cenizas y lágrimas que no se distinguen de mis otros colegas y no se cual podrías ser tú.

El dolor se va… un toque de tu alma me dice que es lo correcto, que perdone y que podremos estar juntos cuando mi hora sea la indicada.

Por el momento me levanto frente a un paisaje que es rodeado por murallas grises y me recuesto en el pasto bañado por un suave roció que lo decora indicando un nuevo amanecer de un día lluvioso mientras esbozo una cruel y cálida sonrisa marga.

FIN NARRACIÓN

(Una noche antes de la muerte de Marco):

Jean se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama con el equipo a medio abrochar y mirando hacia el techo a un punto inexistente, meditando si realmente estaba bien lo que haría dentro de un futuro. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de pronto el crujir de la perilla de la puerta se giró y dejo una puerta a medio abrir y una persona entrando sin pedir permiso.

-Marco… ¿ a qué se debe la maldita interrupción?

- solo quería ver si estabas bien-

-por lo visto lo estoy no crees?-

-si perdón fue una pregunta tonta- Marco se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en una limitada esquina mientras sonreía cálidamente.- creo que serias un gran líder- Jean se estremeció al oír esa palabra y dejo de mirar el techo y se reincorporo sentándose alado de Marco con la vista hacia abajo.-no digas eso- susurro- no veo porque no eres muy bueno y tomas las mejores decisiones que ayudan al equipo-Jean dejo de escuchar las palabras de Marco y se dispuso a acercar su rostro al del joven los centímetros se acortaban , las respiraciones chocaban entre sí, dos sonrojos se hacían presentes en el rostro de cada uno hasta que en ese instante sus labios se unieron.

Iniciaron con algo torpe y curioso buscando abrirse nuevas rutas, pero con el paso de los minutos se coordinaban a una manera sorprendente y el nivel subía más y más pues pasaron a caricias y roces.

Marco se vio obligado a recostase sobre la cama mientras Jean le quitaba la ropa de una manera un tanto nerviosa y con varias dificultades,-esta porquería- Marco sonrió y suspiro –No hay prisa… hay que disfrutar cada momento- Jean comprendió que no era solo sexo… sino amor, eso debía ser amor.

Con más calma y besando el pecho de Marco logro despojarlo y despojarse de esas prendas estorbosas dejando a dos cuerpos libres solo cubiertos por la sábana blanca de algodón.

Marco abrazo a Jean y este le propino besos en el cuello provocando unos cuantos gemidos, las manos de esos amantes jugaban con sus miembros masturbándolos hasta que Marco bajo para tomar el miembro ya erecto de Jean y comenzar a lubricarlo de su saliva.

Los gemidos de Jean eran entrecortados mientras este ponía sus manos en la cabeza del pelinegro y hacia que sus embestidas fueran más profundas.

El vaivén y la coordinación hicieron que Jean sin avisar se corriera en la boca de marco dejando en las comisuras de este un hilo de una sustancia blanca.

Jean beso los labios de Marco, rompió el beso y llevo dos de sus dedos al trasero de Marco abriéndose espacio mientras a su oído susurraba-relájate-.

NA: el próximo capitulo les juro que habrá tanto lemon que no lo soportaran… quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi fic ;D y pues:

SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES

ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI (CHICOXCHICO) CON LEMON EXPLICITO… (Algo así)

Pareja: Jean x Marco


End file.
